Gare au Garou
by aylala
Summary: [OS]Nymphadora Tonks Lupin est une brillante auror et une femme épanouie, elle est mariée à l'homme qu'elle aime et à de beaux enfants. Mais une de ses missions va l'emmener sur un terrain dangereux qui n'est pas forcément du goût de son cher mari !


**Note : **L'immense majorité des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec...

Bonne lecture...

**Gare au Garou**

Tonks tendit l'oreille. Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu de petits bruits de pas dans le couloir du haut. Reposant le toast qu'elle était en train de manger, elle se leva, quitta la cuisine et s'approcha des escaliers. Elle écouta bien attentivement. Aucun doute, possible, quelqu'un marchait là haut. Elle monta rapidement les marches et se retrouva à l'étage. Elle avança doucement dans le couloir quand elle la vit soudain. Haute comme trois pomme, dans son pyjama rose et blanc, Prunille marchait doucement en se tenant au mur. Tonks s'approcha d'elle sans bruit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là chérie ? » demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa fille pour respirer son odeur.

Elle sentait bon le bébé.

« Papa… » chuchota la fillette en pointant une lourde porte du doigt.

Tonks eut un pincement au cœur. Elle entendit Remus pousser un gémissement à travers la porte close et elle serra encore plus fort sa fille contre elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir aller le rejoindre et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle ne risquait plus rien maintenant que le jour s'était levé mais Remus avait toujours refusé qu'elle le voie juste après une de ses transformations. Il ne se sentait pas encore redevenu humain, disait-il et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça.

« C'est Papa… » répéta alors la fillette en fixant sa maman, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Je sais chérie, je sais. Mais Papa t'a déjà expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas que tu ailles dans cette pièce. Tu sais bien qu'il a dit que ce qu'il fait là-bas est dangereux et qu'il ne veut pas que tu aie du mal » répondit-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

Remus avait décidé de ne pas cacher sa lycanthropie à Prunille, il voulait ainsi éviter qu'elle cherche à tout prix à découvrir ce qu'il faisait les soirs où il s'enfermait dans la pièce du fond du couloir. Mais étant encore trop petite, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il y faisait quelque chose de très dangereux, attendant le bon moment pour lui expliquer en quoi consistait réellement le danger.

Tonks entendit alors un autre gémissement et s'en fut trop pour elle.

« Et si on allait réveiller Peter ? » proposa-t-elle en se forçant à sourire

Prunille lui rendit son sourire et toutes les deux se rendirent le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre du garçon. Tonks la déposa délicatement près du lit de son frère et se dirigea lentement vers les rideaux qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

« Debout là-dedans ! Il est l'heure ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement

« Lé l'heure ! » répéta gaiement Prunille en se hissant sur le lit de Peter.

Le petit garçon grogna un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa sœur dont le front frôlait le sien.

« Bonjour mon grand ! » lança Tonks en s'installant sur le rebord du lit « Tu as bien dormit ? »

« Bof ! Comme à chaque fois et toi ? » répondit le petit garçon en s'asseyant.

Tonks soupira. Pour elle aussi les nuits de Pleine Lune étaient difficiles. Elle n'arrivait pas à gagner le sommeil, elle pensait sans arrêt à Remus, elle se tournait dans son grand lit vide et froid cherchant en vain à se détendre un peu. Peter était pareil. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa le front.

« Moi ? J'ai très bien dormit ! Pour une fois que ton père ne me pique pas toute la couverture ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

C'était ce qu'elle répondait à chaque fois, mais le petit garçon n'était pas dupe. Il la regarda en souriant faiblement.

« Vous savez ce que vous aller faire aujourd'hui les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué pour éviter d'avoir de trop sombres pensées dès le matin.

Peter et Prunille la regardaient, attentif, tous les deux assis sur le lit, les bras croisés.

« Vous allez passez la journée chez Tante Amélia ! » lança-t-elle alors.

Peter se mit à sourire et Prunille frappa dans ses mains.

« Avec Papa ? » demanda la fillette

« Mais non » répondit doucement Peter à la place de Tonks « Tu sais bien qu'on va chez Tata justement pour que Papa puisse se reposer toute la journée et qu'il ait pas besoin de s'occuper de nous »

La fillette hocha la tête.

« Tu travailles toute la journée ? » demanda alors Peter en se tournant vers Tonks

« Non, juste ce matin. Je reviens m'occuper de lui cet après-midi » répondit-elle en caressant la joue du petit garçon de sa main. « Bon et maintenant, si on allait manger ? »

Elle se leva, prit sa fille dans ses bras et attendit que Peter ait chaussé ses chaussons pour descendre.

« Essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruits » les prévint-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Tous les trois se rendirent alors dans la cuisine. Tonks installa Prunille dans sa chaise de bébé et déposa devant elle une poignée de céréales dans un bol en plastique et un biberon de lait. Puis elle servit Peter et les regarda tous les deux en souriant. Elle était heureuse. Malgré la nuit d'angoisse qu'elle avait passé et même si elle savait qu'elle passerait sans doute l'après-midi à soigner les plaies de Remus, elle était heureuse car elle se trouvait avec ses enfants. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre Peter et Prunille. Elle avait toujours aimé le fils de Remus comme s'il avait été le sien. Elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle lui avait parlé. Puis Prunille était arrivée dans leur vie et elle était vraiment comblée. Elle était la maman de deux adorables enfants, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier Remus de tout le bonheur dont il l'avait couverte.

« On doit partir à quelle heure ? » demanda Peter

« D'ici trois quart d'heure ce serait bien » répondit Tonks en souriant

« On y arrivera pas » répondit calmement le petit garçon en replongeant dans son bol

« Et pourquoi donc jeune homme ? »

« Parce qu'on arrive jamais à tout faire dans les temps quand Papa ne s'en occupe pas » répondit-il en souriant

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu as fini de manger ? Très bien ! Alors file dans la salle de bain, et que ça saute, je m'occupe de ta sœur »

En riant à moitié Peter se leva et se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. En souriant toujours, elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'amena dans la deuxième salle de bain. Elle lui débarbouilla le visage en chantonnant avec elle. Puis elle la prépara. Il faisait bon, elle ne la couvrit pas trop. Elle démêla ses cheveux châtains, soyeux et fins, ses cheveux de bébé, elle lui enfila ses chaussures et la redescendit enfin de sa table à langer.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Nous allons faire mentir ton frère mon ange, nous serons à l'heure. »

Prenant sa fille par la main, elle l'emmena dans le salon où Peter les attendait en souriant, assis sur le canapé, impeccablement prêt.

« Alors, monsieur mauvaise langue ! » s'amusa Tonks en soulevant Prunille pour l'installer près de son frère. « Il reste encore un quart d'heure ! »

« Oui, mais tu n'es toujours pas prête ! Tu ne vas pas aller travailler dans cette tenue ! » s'amusa le garçonnet en désignant le short de pyjama de la jeune femme.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Tonks « Peter, surveille ta sœur s'il te plait, je… j'en ai pour cinq minutes ! »

Elle quitta alors la pièce en courant sous les rires des deux enfants. Elle souriait. Les entendre rire, même d'elle, la rendait heureuse. Elle se précipita sous la douche brûlante et se savonna énergiquement. Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Remus se trouvait dans la pièce juste au dessus. Elle ressentit alors son pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller rejoindre ses bras et le soigner avec la toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Mais elle savait qu'il avait aussi besoin de la protéger de tout ça aussi. De la peine et de la souffrance qu'elle éprouverait à le voir ainsi. En soupirant, elle sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et se regarda dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, faisant ressortir ses minces lèvres pâles et ses joues blanches. Elle ne s'aimait pas ainsi et elle avait toujours apprécié d'être une métamorphomage. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle ressemble tant à sa tante Bellatrix ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de haine en se voyant ainsi. Elle ne supportait pas de ressembler tant à celle qui n'avait été qu'une folle furieuse sanguinaire et hystérique, l'assassin de Sirius. Elle détourna la tête et d'un froncement de sourcils, ses cheveux devinrent rose bonbon et court, ses yeux prirent une teinte plus violine et ses lèvres se colorèrent un peu plus. Satisfaite, elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se rendit dans le salon où elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle à Peter

« Tu as mis vingt minutes… On est en retard ! » répondit simplement le garçon en souriant doucement.

Tonks soupira.

« Tu avais raison ! Je n'arrive jamais à respecter un horaire ! Si on y allait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Un moment, j'ai écrit un mot pour quand Papa redescendra, je vais aller le mettre dans la cuisine » déclara l'enfant en se levant à son tour.

Tonks se mit à sourire. Tous les lendemains de Pleine Lune, Peter laissait un petit message à son père. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine en prenant au passage un parchemin et une plume et écrivit elle aussi un petit mot.

« _Mon amour, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je ne travaille que ce matin et je rentrerais aussitôt pour être à tes côtés. Peter et Prunille seront chez Amélia._

_Je t'aime et je penserais tout le temps à toi._

_Ta Tonks »_

Elle plia le petit mot en quatre et le glissa sous celui de Peter sans le lire. Elle respectait la complicité qui existait entre Remus et lui et n'avait jamais voulu s'immiscer dans leur relation.

« On y va ? » demanda alors Peter qui tenait la main de Prunille.

« Oui, on y va… Tous à la cheminée ! » répondit-elle après avoir une dernière fois jeter un regard vers le haut de l'escalier, à l'étage où son cher Remus redevenait peu à peu lui-même.

ooOooOooOooOoo

« Salut Tonks ! Alors quoi de neuf ? » lança Kingsley

Tonks salua de la main son beau-frère en souriant

« Rien de bien nouveau, la routine ! » répondit-elle en passant son chemin. « Mes enfants sont chez toi aujourd'hui ! »

« Je sais, Amélia m'avait prévenu ! » répondit-il alors que la jeune femme tournait dans le couloir.

Elle arriva bientôt jusqu'à son box qui lui tenait lieu de bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et regarda avec agacement la pile de parchemin qui le recouvrait. Comme elle ne travaillait que la matinée, elle écopait tous les mois du classement des archives. Elle soupira mais ne se plaignit pas. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir rejoindre Remus le plus tôt possible.

Elle travaillait depuis une bonne heure quand on frappa au carreau de sa porte.

« Oui ? » lança-t-elle

Une tête brune, aux cheveux en épis apparut alors dans l'embrasure, de grands yeux émeraude à peine dissimulés derrière de petites lunettes rondes et surtout la cicatrice la plus célèbre du monde sorcier.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te dérange ? » demanda-t-il

« Non, comme tu vois, je classe ! » lança-t-elle d'un air de dépit.

« Les joies du métier » ironisa le jeune homme en s'installant sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait. « J'attend Dawlish, il veut me voir à propos d'un rapport… Je n'ai pas bien compris »

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Harry était auror après avoir brillamment et sans surprise, obtenu son examen.

« J'aurais préféré être en équipe avec toi ! Tu ne m'aurais pas tant ennuyé avec la paperasserie et puis j'aurais eu le plaisir de te voir dans le feu de l'action » s'amusa-t-il

Il l'avait eu tout le loisir de la voir faire usage de ses talents lors de la Grand Bataille, elle-même avait pu apprécié la puissance du Survivant. Cette bataille avait profondément marqué tous les sorciers qui avaient prit part, Harry le premier. Il avait fallut du temps pour qu'il remonte la pente. Du temps et tout le soutien des gens qui l'aimaient. Le fait de le voir plaisanter faisait énormément plaisir à la jeune femme.

« Comment va Ginny ? » demanda Tonks

La grossesse de la benjamine des Weasley était aussi depuis quelques temps, pour beaucoup dans la hausse de moral de Harry dont les yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

« Très bien, elle est radieuse »

« C'est pour bientôt non ? »

« Moins d'un mois » répondit le futur Papa en souriant largement

Tonks le regarda en souriant également. Harry méritait maintenant d'être pleinement heureux et ce premier enfant était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Elle le vit alors s'approcher doucement d'elle et lui chuchoter

« Comment va Remus ? »

En voyant la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, Tonks comprit qu'il était surtout venu pour prendre des nouvelles de son ancien professeur.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua la jeune femme sur le même ton « Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois juste après… Je rentre à midi pour m'occuper de lui »

« Ah » répondit Harry soucieux « J'espère que ça ira »

« Il n'y a aucune raison, il a l'habitude » s'entendit répondre la jeune femme d'une voix lasse.

« POTTER ! » hurla alors la voix de Dawlish

« Oh ! Je crois qu'on m'appelle ! » lança Harry en se levant « Embrasse Prunille et Peter pour moi ! J'essayerais de passer dans la semaine »

« D'accord et prends bien soin de toi et de Ginny ! »

« Comptes sur moi » répondit-il en sortant du box.

Tonks se mit à sourire, mais la pile de parchemins restant effaça bien vite sa mine réjouit. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle se replongea dans son classement.

Elle termina un peu en retard. Rapidement, elle sortit de son box et parcourut le couloir qui lui permettrait de regagner l'ascenseur. Elle passait devant le bureau du chef de brigade quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« Tonks ! Dans mon bureau ! »

Elle revint sur ses pas en soupirant et poussa la porte du bureau de Stanley Calligton.

« Oui chef ? » demanda-t-elle

« Tu partais ? » demanda Calligton d'un air sévère.

« Oui, chef, j'ai déposé mon après-midi »

Calligton fouilla un moment dans ses notes et finalement confirma.

« Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, je voulais juste te présenter monsieur Daniel Holder, de la Police Magique Canadienne »

L'homme lui tendit la main qu'elle sera poliment

« Nymphadora Lupin mais je vous en prie, tout le monde m'appelle Tonks »

« Tonks ? » s'étonna l'homme

« C'est mon nom de jeune fille » répondit-elle dans un sourire

« Très bien quoi qu'il en soit » reprit le commandant Calligton pour couper court à cet échange de civilités « Holder est là pour enquêter sur une affaire bien spéciale et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu étais prête à faire équipe avec lui »

« Quel type de mission ? » demanda Tonks

« Oh, je ne te cache pas que c'est une mission très délicate, mais je suis sure que tu t'en tirera très bien. »

« Je t'en prie, de quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda la jeune femme dont la curiosité lui faisait oublié qu'un homme l'attendait chez elle.

« Fenrir Greyback » souffla simplement Holder.

Le sang de Tonks ne fit qu'un tour. Greyback ? LE Fenrir Greyback ? Cet être monstrueux qui était responsable des souffrances que vivaient Remus à chaque Pleine Lune.

« Vous voyez de qui je veux parler ? » demanda Holder en la dévisageant

« Un peu oui » répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Après la victoire de Harry Potter sur… Enfin, vous voyez de qui je veux parler, Greyback a quitté l'Angleterre dans l'espoir sans doute de se faire oublier. Nous savons de source sure qu'il a alors trouvé refuge au Canada où il a continuer à faire ce qu'il faisait déjà ici… »

« Mordre d'innocents enfants dans l'espoir de perpétrer la haine ancestrale qui déchire loups-garous et sorciers » cracha Tonks avec violence.

« Exactement » reprit Holder vaguement décontenancé. « Ses crimes ont tous été recensé dans mon service et je le suis à la trace depuis de très nombreuses années déjà. Mais voilà, il y a quelque temps, il nous a… faussé compagnie »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tonks

« Il a réussit à échapper à notre surveillance, déjouer nos pièges et nous avons perdu sa trace. Mais voilà, plusieurs témoignages m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille, il semblerait que Greyback ait enfin choisit de rentrer au bercail. »

« Vous voulez dire… qu'il est rentré en Angleterre ? » demanda Tonks

« Nous le pensons fortement »

« C'est pour cela que Holder nous a rejoint ici. » lança Calligton

« J'ai besoin de monter une petite équipe, deux voire trois personnes, pour effecteur les investigations, se renseigner et pourquoi pas, arrêter Greyback »

Cette pensée fit naître en Tonks un sentiment très fort. Elle voulait être celle qui arrêterait ce monstre, elle voulait le voir tomber, elle voulait participer à cette mission.

« Je sais que tu as encore un enfant en bas âge Tonks, et je comprendrais très bien que tu refuses… » commença Calligton

« Non ! J'accepte, je veux la faire ! » s'écria le jeune femme

« Tu es sure ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de quelque chose ! » lança-t-elle

« Parce que j'aurais pu placer quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup… »

« Non ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de longues missions à l'extérieur ! Je tiens à la faire ! » assura Tonks, les yeux brillants et les poings serrés.

« Ce sera sans doute très dangereux… » lança prudemment Holder en la fixant

« Je sais à quoi je m'expose en faisant ce métier ! Je participerais à cette mission ! » trancha Tonks d'un air grave et tendu.

Elle était déterminée.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Une serviette enroulée autour de son cou, confortablement enveloppé dans un immense peignoir blanc, Tonks se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle essuya du bout des doigts une goutte qu'elle avait sur le visage et soupira.

« Chérie ? Tout va bien ? » demanda alors la voix de Remus

La jeune femme pencha un plus sa tête en arrière et l'aperçut appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés qui la regardait d'un air grave. Elle le voyait à l'envers et cela masquait totalement l'air sévère qu'il arborait.

« Oui, je vais bien ! » répondit-elle en souriant

Il soupira.

« Tu es sure ? »

« Certaine ! » répondit-elle en se retournant sur le ventre « Les petits sont couchés ? »

« Oui, Prunille n'a pas fait trop de caprices cette fois… »

En disant ces mots il vint s'installer sur le lit prêt d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son dos et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Elle posa sa tête encore humide sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la main de son mari remonter tout doucement le long de son dos et venir se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il laissa alors glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches. Tonks souriait, elle se sentait bien.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es tendue en ce moment… » glissa alors Remus à son oreille.

Tonks connaissait assez bien Remus pour savoir que quand il disait qu'il avait l'impression de quelque chose, c'était qu'il était en fait convaincu de ce quelque chose. Elle se raidit un peu.

« Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu semble nerveuse. Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix douce.

La jeune femme ferma aussi fort qu'elle put ses paupières. Oui elle était tendue depuis ces derniers jours ! Evidement ! Elle avait commencé ses recherches avec Holder, elle avait interrogé des dizaines de témoins, consulté d'horrible photographie de morsures, elle avait dû lire des centaines de dossier où des lycanthropes racontaient avec détails chacune de leurs transformations. Elle était obligée de faire tout cela pour les besoins de l'enquête. Mais dès que ses yeux se posaient sur une de ces horribles images, où qu'elle lisait ces témoignages déchirants, son cœur se mettait à saigner en pensant que l'homme qu'elle aimait vivait la même chose. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, elle savait qu'il l'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre forcé à abandonner et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces mener à bien cette mission, pour lui.

« Oh, ce n'est rien » finit-elle par souffler « C'est juste le boulot, la fatigue, tout ça quoi … »

« Je vois, tu travailles trop, tu devrais te reposer » répondit Remus tout en continuant à jouer dans ses cheveux « En plus, je n'ai pas été très présents pour t'aider avec les enfants ces derniers jours… »

La jeune femme ouvrit instantanément les yeux et se redressa aussitôt. Elle était à genoux sur son lit et le regardait avec ses gros yeux.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as été merveilleux, comme toujours ! Tu es plus fatigué, c'est normal, tu sors d'une Pleine Lune, Remus ! »

Il se mit à sourire.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu t'énerves… »

Tonks se sentit alors totalement fondre. Comment faisait-il cela ? Comment était-il capable en l'espace d'une minute de la faire devenir tour à tour furie puis guimauve. Elle soupira et vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Il la serra contre lui en souriant.

« Mais je suis sérieux, tu devrait prendre un peu de repos. Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas des vacances ? On pourrait partir tous les quatre quelques jours loin d'ici… »

Tonks soupira. Cette idée était vraiment très alléchante, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« Ca tombe mal, je viens de débuter une importante mission » déclara-t-elle

« Oh… Ca va durer longtemps ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler chéri, c'est un dossier qui doit rester secret » mentit-elle

« Je vois » répondit-il d'un air soucieux

« C'est risquée comme mission ? »

« Je fais un métier à risque Remus » se borna-t-elle à répondre

Elle le sentit soupirer à son tour

« Mais ne t'en fait pas chéri, je sais ce que je fais » souffla-t-elle tout contre son cou

« Je sais… » murmura-t-il en l'allongeant lentement sur leur lit.

ooOooOooOooOoo

« TONKS ! »

La jeune femme sursauta, et traça involontairement une grande ligne d'encre sur son dossier.

« Kingsley ! Mais ça ne va pas de hurler comme ça en entrant dans le bureau de gens ! Tu as faillit me faire mourir de peur ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant son beau-frère, visiblement furieux dans son box.

« On dirait que tu t'en fiche pas mal de mourir petite folle ! C'est vrai ? » hurla-t-il

« Quoi ? » demanda la jeune femme agacée

« Que tu fais partie de la mission Greyback ! »

Tonks se leva d'un bond et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Oui » répondit-elle sans ciller

« Mais tu es totalement folle ! »

« Je te prierais de ne pas me crier dessus » répondit froidement la jeune femme

« Mais tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux ! »

Tonks lui tourna le dos. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Par Merlin ! Pourvu que Kingsley n'aille pas tout répéter à Remus » pensa-t-elle très fort. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'étagère qui lui faisait face, prit d'un geste qu'elle voulait assuré une bouteille d'eau et en but une gorgée.

« Remus est au courant ? » demanda Kingsley

Tonks nota qu'il ne paraissait plus furieux, mais inquiet. Elle avait fait équipe avec lui plusieurs années auparavant quand elle débutait encore dans le métier. Il avait toujours gardé un œil bienveillant sur elle, même lorsqu'il n'était plus coéquipiers et elle savait qu'il gardait toujours ses intérêts à cœur, mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'il intervienne. Très lentement, elle se retourna et le fixa.

« Tu me crois vraiment capable de cacher une telle chose à Remus ? » demanda-t-elle avec une froideur et un calme et totale contradiction avec le bouillonnement qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Kingsley parut décontenancé.

« Je… Je… » bafouilla-t-il

« Evidemment qu'il est au courant ! » le coupa-t-elle en se sentant vaguement coupable de lui mentir. « J'aurais été incapable de le lui cacher »

« Et… Et il est d'accord pour te laisser faire ? »

« J'ai réussit à le convaincre »

Kingsley la regarda avec suspicion.

« Tu es bien sure que tu lui a dit clairement que tu allais partir arrêter ce fou furieux de Greyback ? »

« Oui Kingsley ! » répondit-elle vaguement agacée qu'il s'acharne à ce point.

« Dans ce cas, c'est lui qui est fou ! Tu ne peux pas faire cette mission enfin ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » s'énerva la jeune femme

« Mais parce que tu es trop impliquée émotionnellement voyons ! Greyback a bousillé la vie de l'homme que tu aimes, tu ne veux que le venger ! »

Tonks se sentit bouillir.

« Remus n'a pas une vie bousillée ! Il m'a moi, il a les enfants ! » cria-t-elle avec violence.

Elle ne supportait pas que quiconque considère que Remus avait raté sa vie uniquement parce qu'il était un lycanthrope.

« Excuse moi » reprit Kingsley « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que Remus souffre depuis son enfance à cause de lui. Je comprends très bien que tu ais envie de faire payer tout ça à celui qui est responsable, mais tu vas perdre la tête en le voyant. »

Tonks baissa les yeux. Elle y avait déjà pensé, et elle se sentait capable de garder la tête froide le moment venu d'être confronté à Greyback.

« Je vais en parler à Amélia, je vais essayer de convaincre Remus. Par Merlin, Tonks, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Excédée, Tonks frappa un grand coup sur la table

« Mais quand est-ce que vous vous rendrez compte tous que je ne suis plus une gamine ! » s'exclama-t-elle en colère « Par Merlin ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi ! Je sais le faire toute seule ! »

Kingsley la fixait toujours d'un air inquiet, mais maintenant, la jeune femme se fichait complètement de lui mentir. Elle allait faire cette mission coûte que coûte et rien ni personne ne l'en empêcherait !

« Si tu n'a rien d'autre à ajouter Kingsley, je te prierais de quitter mon box, j'ai du travail » lança-t-elle sèchement.

« Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller toute seule, mais je pense sincèrement que tu vas faire une énorme bêtise ! Imagine que tu sois blessée ou même pire à cause de ce fou furieux, tu ne crois que Remus le supporterais ? »

Tonks tressaillit un peu, mais se redonna rapidement une constance. Bien sur qu'elle y avait pensé ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis des jours et des jours à tel point que Remus l'avait remarqué… Mais sa décision était prise et irrévocable.

« Je te dis qu'on en a déjà discuté longuement Remus et moi » mentit-elle « Et vois-tu, je n'ai pas très envie de te rapporter les discussions que j'ai avec mon mari » répondit-elle en se rasseyant pour cacher le tremblement de ses jambes.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu parles avec lui, comme ça, pendant les repas de ce monstre sanguinaire de Greyback ! »

« Non, les enfants ne sont pas au courant et ils n'ont pas à l'être, il me semble ! Et puis ça suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec toi ! » s'emporta-t-elle

Elle serra ses poings violemment.

« Tu n'es plus mon co-équipier, tu n'es pas mon supérieur hiérarchique, tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon mari alors s'il te plait Kingsley, ne vient plus me parler de ça et laisse Remus tranquille ! » cracha-t-elle plus méchamment qu'elle en l'aurait voulu mais la colère l'aveuglait.

Kingsley eut l'air peiné. Il soupira, se retourna et ouvrit la porte du box. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et la regarda d'un air grave.

« Tu as raison Tonks, je ne suis rien de tout ça. Mais je suis ton ami et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

Il quitta alors la pièce lança la jeune femme totalement déboussolée. Elle fixa un moment la porte d'un air abasourdi et sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle les ferma et de lourdes larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

ooOooOooOooOoo

« _Qui a mordu dans la Lune ? Il n'en reste qu'un croissant. Où donc est la Pleine Lune, toute en or et en argent ? Elle a disparut, il n'en reste bientôt plus._ »

Tonks berçait tendrement Prunille dans ses bras en chantant. C'était sa chanson préférée quand elle était enfant et c'était désormais celle de sa fille. Des fois les coïncidences sont étranges. C'était ce soir. Une fois que sa fille serait endormie, elle partirait pour sa mission. Elle sentait l'anxiété la gagner. Elle était toujours déterminée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer très fort contre elle son petit ange pour se rassurer. Elle finit par la reposer dans son petit lit. Elle remonta bien sur elle les couvertures et se pencha pour l'embrassa. Elle caressa sa joue. Les yeux de la fillette se fermaient toutes seules, cela la fit sourire.

« Bonne nuit ma loupiote » chuchota-t-elle tendrement avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Elle éteignit alors la petite lampe de chevet et se releva dans la pénombre. Elle se retourna et dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle vit la silhouette de Remus appuyée tranquillement.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je l'appelle comme ça, mais c'est ma petite loupiote à moi » répondit-elle malicieusement en se glissant dans ses bras.

« Ca lui va bien » chuchota Remus en souriant.

Elle sentit qu'il la serrait fort contre lui.

« C'est ce soir ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui » souffla-t-elle

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je suis déterminée »

Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« Tu ne peux toujours pas me dire où tu vas et ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ressentit l'inquiétude percée dans sa voix, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui avouer. Cela mettrais en péril la mission. Elle se contenta de faire non de la tête en soupirant. Remus la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

« J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu es une brillante Auror, je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras » murmura-t-il avec tendresse.

Tonks sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge et ne retint qu'à grand peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je t'aime » lança-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Moi aussi » lui répondit son loup-garou de mari en caressant ses cheveux.

Elle se détacha de lui, lui fit un petit sourire et se rendit dans la chambre de Peter. Remus la suivait d'un air grave. Elle entra dans la chambre du garçon qui lisait tranquillement, assis sur son lit.

« Bonne nuit Peter ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait dégagée.

« Bonsoir Tonks » répondit le petit garçon en souriant.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Promets moi que tu veilleras sur ton père ce soir. Je travaille, vérifie bien qu'il n'en profite pas pour sortir et rencontrer des tas d'autres filles ! » plaisanta-t-elle en replaçant délicatement une mèche de cheveux de Peter

« Compte sur moi ! » répondit le petit garçon en souriant tandis que Remus faisait ''non'' de la tête d'un air amusé.

« Allez, il est l'heure ! » déclara alors la jeune femme en sentant grossir un peu plus la boule qui avait pris naissance dans sa gorge.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Peter et sortit de sa chambre. Sans un mot, Remus toujours sur les talons, elle se rendit devant la porte d'entrée, récupéra sa veste et l'enfila. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa, tout en la tenant bien serrée contre lui, caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux et lui murmura un léger « sois prudente surtout » alors qu'elle quittait leur appartement.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Tonks prit une très grande inspiration. Les trois aurors qui étaient avec elle lui lancèrent un regard d'encouragement. Elle allait le faire.

Il était là. Fenrir Greyback était dans ce vieux bar miteux de Sleepy Street comme le leur avait annoncé leur indicateur. Daniel Holder et deux autres aurors étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Elle serait la dernière à entrer, ses trois collègues restant à l'extérieur pour contrer une éventuelle fuite de leur ennemi. Tonks ferma un instant les yeux. Pour se donner du courage, elle pensa très fort à Remus et d'un pas décidé, se dirigea vers le pub. Plusieurs personnes, à l'allure patibulaire la regardèrent entrer. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie pourtant, elle avait conservé sa forme « originelle ». Mais elle n'en restait pas moins la seule femme de l'endroit. Elle aperçut rapidement Holder et un de ses collègues qui buvaient un verre à une table près de la fenêtre graisseuse. Le troisième auror se tenait debout au bar, l'air renfrogné. Elle parcourut alors le reste de la salle et LE vit. Il discutait à voix basse avec un homme de petite taille.

Tonks remarqua aussitôt que la table voisine de la sienne était inoccupée. D'un geste sur, elle s'y installa. Le plan était très simple. Elle devait attendre le signal de Holder pour intervenir et arrêter Greyback. Elle serra les poings, tendant l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de la conversation du loup-garou. Un serveur vint prendre sa commande et la jeune femme ôta son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dossier de sa chaise et repris son espionnage auditif. Mais Greyback s'était tut. Surprise, la jeune femme tenta de jeter un discret regard dans sa direction. Il la fixait d'un air amusé. Elle frissonna. Greyback se lécha alors les babines d'un air menaçant et se leva. Tonks l'observa un moment, comme paralysée et le vit avec horreur s'asseoir en face d'elle sur la chaise restée libre. La jeune femme eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Holder qui l'observait d'un air grave. Elle se reconcentra sur le loup-garou qui lui faisait face. Elle pensa de toute ses forces qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, il le sentirait.

« Madame Lupin ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix amusée

Tonks sursauta. Comment savait-il ? Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur son alliance.

« Non » souffla le loup garou d'une voix qui fit dresser sur sa nuque les cheveux de la jeune femme. « L'odeur ! Vous avez dû vous blottir contre lui avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme se sentit blêmir. Oui, Remus l'avait prise dans ses bras avant son départ.

« Je n'oublie jamais l'odeur de quelqu'un contre qui j'ai combattu et lors de la Grande Bataille, Lupin m'a donné bien du fil à retordre ! »

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure et pourtant chacun de ses mots raisonnait dans la tête de Tonks comme un cri insupportable. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra, ici et maintenant, sans se soucier aucunement des conséquences.

« Que faites vous là ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux cruels. « Vous avez retrouvez ma trace et vous voulez venger votre mari ? Je sens que vous mourrez d'envie de m'attaquer »

Il se mit alors à ricaner et instinctivement, la jeune femme posa sa main sur sa baguette. Mais Greyback fut plus rapide et attrapa son bras de sa main aux ongles acérés telles des griffes.

« Je te le déconseille ma jolie ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tonks eut du mal à déglutir. Elle relâcha sa baguette, mais le loup garou ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

« Tu dois être sacrément amoureuse de lui pour oser essayer de me retrouver » cracha-t-il

« Je l'aime plus que ma vie ! » rétorqua-t-elle

« Ca tombe bien ! » lui répondit-il d'un air amusé.

Il se leva alors vivement, l'entraînant avec lui. Il la jeta d'un geste brutal contre le comptoir où elle s'écrasa violemment. Elle se redressa tant qu'elle pu et aperçut Greyback qui s'approchait d'elle, tel un prédateur s'approche de sa proie. Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière lui. Holder et ses deux collègues la regardait avec inquiétude, prêt à intervenir. Leur plan était tombé à l'eau, mais si elle arrivait à l'occuper assez longtemps, ils pourraient peut-être prévenir les renforts et l'arrêter.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! » hurla-t-elle alors, les jambes tremblantes.

« Non, j'en suis sur ! Je le sens, je sens ta peur » souffla-t-il tout en continuant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Je te ferais payer ce que tu lui as fait ! » continua-t-elle à hurler, tout en se demandant où elle trouvait le courage de crier.

Le visage de Remus lui apparut alors. Elle savait où elle puisait tout son courage. Dans l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Greyback éclata d'un rire mauvais et se jeta sur elle d'un bond. Il l'immobilisa contre le comptoir et bloqua ses mains derrière son dos. Elle était prise au piège. Elle espérait de toute ses forces que Holder avait compris qu'elle tentait de faire diversion.

« Comment peux-tu aimer à ce point un monstre ? » demanda alors Greyback

« Ce n'est pas lui le monstre ! C'est TOI ! » hurla-t-elle du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Greyback sembla un moment surpris et la regarda d'un air amusé.

« Tu as raison, je suis un monstre ! Et je vais faire ce que font tous les montres aux jeunes femmes totalement folles de croire qu'elles peuvent changer la face du monde à elle toutes seules ! »

Puis avec une sorte de joie malsaine, il posa son ongle acéré sur le haut de la joue de Tonks et d'un geste infiniment lent, lacéra en profondeur la chair tendre tout le long du visage. La jeune femme se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Des larmes de douleurs coulaient, s'insinuant dans la plaie sanguinolente, brûlant de leur sel la chair mise à vif.

« On est courageuse ! » se moqua le loup garou. « Passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

D'un geste brusque, il arracha le chemisier de la jeune femme puis son soutien gorge. Elle se mit à trembler, autant de froid que de peur. Greyback posa ses cinq ongles sur la naissance de sa poitrine et d'un geste vif, griffa violemment le corps de la jeune femme. Tonks ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

« Voyons ! En vivant avec un loup, tu dois être habitué aux contacts violents ! » ricana Greyback en récoltant du bout des doigts le sang qui coulait sur le torse de la jeune femme pour lui en enduire le visage.

Il badigeonna plus particulièrement les lèvres. La jeune femme pleurait abondamment. Pourvu que ses collègues se dépêchent.

« Passons maintenant à ma partie préféré ! Ton cou à l'air tellement tendre ! »

Greyback avait prononcé ses mots avec une telle volupté morbide que la jeune femme prit réellement peur. Le loup-garou se lécha les babines d'un air gourmand et les retroussa, laissant ainsi apparaître des crocs jaunis et terrifiant. Tonks ferma les yeux mais le sentait qui s'approchait très doucement d'elle, comme s'il savourait cet instant.

« LACHE LA ! »

Tonks ouvrit les yeux ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Greyback s'éloigna de son cou.

« Bonsoir Lupin ! »

Tonks n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que Remus faisait ici ? Comment avait-il su ? Elle se pencha un peu. Remus était là, la baguette brandie en direction de son ennemi. A ses côtés, Kingsley et les trois mangemorts qui auraient dû rester à l'extérieur le tenait également en joue. Holder avait l'air soulagé de les voir.

« J'ai dit LACHE LA ! » continua Remus avec fureur.

« Tu n'es pas prêteur Lupin ! Tu ne veux pas que je fasse joujou avec ta femme ! » grogna Greybacke en serrant un peu plus Tonks contre lui.

« Votre femme ! » s'exclama Holder en direction de Remus qui ne se souciait pas de lui.

« Tu ne veux pas que je la morde ! Tu préfères t'en charger toi-même ! » ricana Greyback « Un couple de loup-garou ! Ce serait tellement romantique ! »

« Un couple de … ! » s'étrangla Holder en se tournant vers Remus « Parce que vous êtes un … »

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a mieux à faire ! » hurla alors Remus.

Tonks avait mal, elle avait froid, elle tremblait, mais Remus était là. Son courage revint et sans réfléchir une seconde, elle donna un violent coup de tête dans la nuque du loup garou qui la lâcha alors en hurlant. Elle-même avait l'impression que son crâne venait d'exploser. Elle tomba sur le sol gelé, à moitié nue. Elle d'entendit Holder prononcer des sortilèges d'entraves, Greyback riposta aussitôt. Un combat éclata entre les aurors et le loup garou. Tonks se traîna le plus vite que lui permettais ses faibles forces hors d'atteintes du loup. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Elle perdait du sang, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Deux bras puissants la saisirent alors. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais des lèvres douces se posèrent sur son front ensanglanté.

« C'est moi » souffla Remus d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'accrocha alors à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle sentit qu'il la soulevait et elle ferma les yeux. Le froid mordant les lui fit ouvrir. Elle était dehors. Remus s'était éloigné du bar. On pouvait apercevoir les rai de lumières bleues, vertes et rouges apparaître par moment. Tonks grelottait, elle était toujours torse nu. Remus la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du trottoir, ôta son manteau et l'en couvrit. Puis il vint s'asseoir juste derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras comme pour la réchauffer. Tonks pleurait doucement. Son mari frottait ses bras pour lui procurer plus de chaleur.

« J'ai mal » gémit-elle

« Ne parles pas ! Tu es trop faible ! Tu es aussi pâle qu'un fantôme ! » murmura Remus d'une voix tremblante

« Comment tu as su ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant la remarque de son mari.

« Kingsley s'inquiétait trop pour toi, il est venu me voir pour me demander de te dissuader, mais tu étais déjà partie alors… On est venu » murmura-t-il

Tonks remarqua qu'il était en colère.

« Chéri, si j'ai choisi de… »

« Pas maintenant ! » la coupa-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

« Et les enfants ? »

« Amélia s'en charge » souffla-t-il

A cet instant, les sortilèges cessèrent de fuser dans le bar et le calme revint. Tonks sentit son cœur se serrer. Au bout de dix secondes qui lui apparurent comme une éternité, un auror sortit, suivit d'un autre et de Greyback, visiblement inconscient.

« On l'a ! » hurla un des aurors « On l'a eu ! Il a gagné un allez simple pour Azkaban ! »

Alors, tandis que les autres aurors criaient leur joie. Tonks aperçut alors Holder et Kingsley sortir du bar et accourir vers elle, sans doute pour avoir des nouvelles, mais la jeune femme se sentit partir.

« Remus ! » souffla-t-elle paniquée

« Chérie ? Chérie ! Reste avec moi ! Tiens bon ! » hurla la voie affolée de Remus.

La jeune femme sentit qu'il la secouait, et qu'il criait mais ne comprenait plus ses paroles. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se fut le noir complet.

ooOooOooOooOoo

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Tonks fut aveuglée par l'éblouissante lumière blanche de la pièce. Elle referma aussitôt les yeux en grognant. Elle entendit alors de nombreux bruits à ses côtés.

« On dirait qu'elle se réveille ! » murmura la voix d'Amélia à sa gauche.

Tonks sentit alors une main chaude et rassurante se poser sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, grimaçant toujours à cause de la lumière.

« Bon retour parmi nous ! » souffla Amélia en souriant

« 'Lut ! » murmura la jeune femme

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? » demanda alors la voix de Peter à droite.

Tonks tourna doucement la tête et aperçut le petit garçon, sa sœur dans ses bras. Tous deux la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Oui, je me sens bien » murmura-t-elle

« Tu nous feras le plaisir de laisser un médicomage vérifier tout ça ! » lança Amélia en souriant

Tonks continuait à fixer ses enfants. Prunille la regardait avec attention, et l'inquiétude que Tonks lu dans les yeux de sa fille la chavira. Elle se redressa alors sur son lit, sourde aux protestations d'Amélia et prit Prunille tout contre elle. Peter ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et se blottit tout contre elle. Tonks l'enlaça.

« Je vais bien, je vous jure. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien » leur murmura-t-elle

« C'est vrai que tu as fais une folie ? » demanda alors Peter d'une toute petite voix.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » demanda la jeune femme en caressant ses cheveux, même si elle avait une grosse idée de la réponse.

« Papa » souffla Peter « Il était tout pâle quand il est venu nous chercher à la maison ce matin. Moi je savais même pas qu'il était parti et qu'il avait demandé à Tante Amélia de nous surveiller »

Tonks soupira alors et les serra un peu plus contre elle.

« Alors ? » demanda Peter qui n'avait pas eu la réponse à sa question.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de dangereux, oui. Mais je l'ai fait par amour alors je ne regrette rien » répondit-elle

« Papa avait l'air d'avoir peur pour toi, alors ça m'a fait peur à moi aussi» continua Peter en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

Tonks lui embrassa le haut du front. Le petit garçon avait déjà vécu tant de choses, et avait déjà eu beaucoup trop de peine et de crainte pour son jeune âge. Il avait déjà vu trop souvent son père avoir peur, pour lui, pour elle… Et cette fois encore… La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La main apaisante d'Amélia se posa sur son épaule. Tonks se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Allez les enfants, on va la laisser se reposer » déclara-t-elle alors que Peter glissa hors du lit et récupérait sa sœur dans ses bras.

Tonks les embrassa chacun très fort avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de son lit. Amélia se pencha alors vers elle, la força a se rallonger et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je reviendrais plus tard » murmura-t-elle

« Et Remus ? » demanda Tonks d'une toute petite voix, elle avait très envie de le voir.

Amélia eut l'air gênée.

« Il… Il n'est pas là »

Le cœur de Tonks se serra. Comment ça il n'était pas là ? Comment ça son mari n'était à son chevet ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Il a dit… qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Quand les médicomages lui ont annoncé que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger, il a décrété qu'il allait faire un tour, seul. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu »

Tonks sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle voulait qu'il soit là, près d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

« Il reviendra » lui assura Amélia en remontant les couvertures sur elle « Il t'aime trop »

« Moi aussi » murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait beaucoup plus sombre dans la chambre. Elle regardait autour d'elle mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Remus. Extrêmement déçue, elle renifla un peu et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui la gagnaient.

« Je suppose que tu es fière de toi ? »

Tonks se redressa violemment, grimaçant sous l'effet de la migraine qui venait de la surprendre. Elle scruta la pénombre et le vit enfin. Il était là, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il la fixait de son regard pénétrant. Elle en frémit. Il avait l'air grave.

« Remus… » souffla-t-elle

« Qu'est-ce qui se serrait passé si Kingsley et moi n'étions pas intervenus ? » continua-t-il d'une voix sévère sans bouger d'un pouce

« Remus… » continua Tonks d'une petite voix

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? »

« Remus… » supplia-t-elle presque en pleurs

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été irresponsable ? »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! » s'écria-t-elle alors avant d'éclater en sanglots

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé » rétorqua-t-il

Le cœur de Tonks se déchira et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Je voulais te venger ! » sanglota-t-elle

« Tu as failli me faire regretter tout le restant de ma vie d'être tombé amoureux de toi ! » lança-t-il alors d'une voix tremblante.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme cessèrent instantanément.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle

« Par Merlin ! Mais s'il t'était arrivé quoique se soit, comment crois tu que j'aurais pu le supporter ! J'aurais passer le restant de ma vie à me maudire d'avoir céder et de t'avoir avouer mon amour ! Si nous n'étions pas ensemble, tu n'aurais pas cherché à arrêter Greyback ! »

« C'est faux ! » hurla-t-elle « Je t'aime ! Bon sang, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que je t'aime depuis toujours ! J'y aurais été de toute façon ! Que tu m'ais aimé ou pas ! »

Remus s'approcha alors d'elle et s'installa sur le lit près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et à ce contact la jeune femme eut un violent frisson.

«Je t'aime » murmura-t-il d'un air tellement désespéré que la jeune femme fut attristé.

« Remus, ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous. Je voulais voir ce monstre à Azkaban, c'est chose faite ! »

« Mais à quel prix ! Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as couru… pour moi »

« Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi ! »

« Mais s'il t'avait mordu ? Je t'aurais perdu !»

« Non, tu ne m'aurais pas perdue Remus ! » assura la jeune femme

« Mais bien sur que si ! Tu aurais fait comme elle, comme Jessica, tu serais partie ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à la voir partir elle, mais toi… J'en serais mort chérie ! Tu comprends ça ! Si tu me quittais je n'aurais plus envie de survivre ! »

Tonks leva sa main vers son visage et caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre.

« Je ne suis pas ton ex-femme Remus ! Si j'avais été mordue, je ne serais pas partie. Je t'aime trop pour vivre loin de toi ! Je te le jure. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se glissa dans ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra à son tour de toutes ses faibles forces.

« Je t'aime, tu me crois ? » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Je te crois ! » lui assura-t-il doucement

Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser immédiatement, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés.

« Et puis ce n'était même pas la Pleine Lune ! » ajouta-t-elle doucement en souriant tout contre son torse.

Elle le sentit pouffer doucement. C'était sans doute nerveux, mais cela lui fit plaisir. Il avait eu plus peur qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas réellement fâché contre elle.

« Comment vont les autres ? » demanda alors la jeune femme lorsqu'elle constata qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'était inquiéter de savoir comment allait ses collègues.

« Tout le monde va bien, rassures toi. Ils sont pour la plupart sortit immédiatement. Tu es l'une des seules à avoir besoin d'une nuit d'observation »

Tonks soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu de la chance.

« Par contre… » reprit Remus

Tonks se raidit d'un seul coup

« Calligton et Holder veulent te voir dès que tu iras mieux. Ils voudraient que tu leur expliques pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de les prévenir que tu étais mariée à un loup-garou. »

« Parce qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je fasse cette mission ! J'étais trop impliquée émotionnellement ! » rétorqua-t-elle

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire ! » murmura Remus en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Il la fixa alors une nouvelle fois de son regard pénétrant, celui qui la faisait se sentir la personne la plus importante du monde.

« Promets moi que tu ne feras plus de folies de ce genre ! » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave

« Pourquoi ? Tu as été mordu par d'autres loups-garous ? » demanda alors malicieusement la jeune femme

« Nymphadora ! » la gronda-t-il doucement

La jeune femme grimaça en l'entendant prononcé son prénom.

« Je te le promets » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Merci. Je t'aime » murmura-t-il

« Moi aussi je t'aime » répondit-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« Et je suis fier de toi… » chuchota Remus à son oreille.

13


End file.
